Falling Down
by lederra
Summary: During an investigation, Mickey was shot and badly injured and is now on the road to recovery but Martin Delaney is about to reappear in Mickey's life. ON HIATUS AT THE MOMENT but will be finished one day.
1. Chapter 1

Falling Down

I don't own any of the characters in the Bill. Only the O.c's are mine.

* * *

><p>Mickey had been late getting into the station the traffic had been bad, worse than usual. As he got to CID, he could see the briefing ending and everyone leaving.<p>

"Mickey, you're late,"

"Sorry Guv, traffic was bad," Mickey told his boss DCI Meadows.

He sat down at his desk and started sorting through the paperwork and files that were piled up on it. He never seemed to ever run out of paperwork, God he hated it. Still at least he wouldn't have to worry about it for at least a week after his shift ended today, he was on leave for a week. He planned to spend the week down in Dagenham an old mate and colleague was getting married. Mickey smiled to himself as he thought about his mate Will, they had met at Hendon and had immediately become friends. Quite surprising as they were from totally different backgrounds: Will was from a comfortable middle class background and his family owned a nice big property in Hampshire where as Mickey was from a rough council estate and a dysfunctional family.

"MICKEY," he was brought out of memory lane by DS Moss. She was scowling at him from her desk.

"What's up sarge?" Mickey queried her.

"You with us or are in the land of nod still?"

"Sorry Sarge."

"We've got a lady to go and see about the robbery at the bank yesterday, she's one of the tellers who got to see the face of one of the men holding the bank up."

As they went out the door and down the stairs to get into the car DS Moss couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, 'huh' she thought, 'I'm just being silly." It was probaly because the weather looked so bleak, the clouds had a real dark look to them.

They got into the car, Mickey driving and started to make thier way to the home of the witness, the roads were still busy as the early morning traffic had still not cleared up and it took them a good 45 minutes to get to the house that was on Morcombe Drive a more well to do area of Canley. Unlike most of the areas that the officers of Sun Hill had to deal with, this one looked really nice. The properties looked neat and tidy and it looked as if most of the residence actually cared what thier street looked like.

They pulled up to a modest sized house with a drive that seem to loop around the entire house. As they got out they could hear a dog barking frenzedly in the back garden. It didn't sound very happy, mind you it sounded like it wanted to do damage to someone and both officers hoped it wouldn't be them.

They rung the door bell and there was no reply, they could hear the dog getting more frenzied in the back garden and reluctantly decided to investigate. When they got there, they felt a bit silly, the dog despite it loud barks was an ankle bitter. A tiny little poodle but got it had one hell of a bark on it.

They both at the same time noticed that the back door was open and it looked as though someone had kicked the door in, Stevie idly wondered why the dog had not entered the house and then noticed that its lead was tethered to the ground. Odd she thought, all of a sudden a crash was heard inside the house.

Both Mickey and Stevie got thier asps out and entered the house, calling out as they entered to identify themselves as police officers to who ever was in the building. They heard nothing and as they edged towards the front of the house they could hear someone in a room ahead of them. Mickey barged through the door and surprised the intruder and Stevie went to follow when she heard a loud BANG and saw Mickey crumple to the floor, the intruder pushed past her, knocking her to the floor when she tried to stop him and she went to give chase. However by the time she had got outside, he or she was no one to be seen.

She returned to the room where Mickey was still lying on the floor.

"Mickey...are you alright?"

She asked as she knelt beside him but there was no reply. She saw with horror that he had been shot and hurriedly got on to CAD.

"I need an ambulance to 122 Morecombe Drive, We have an officer down."

* * *

><p>AN I hope you like this story and take the opportunity to review. I don't make any money from my stories and as such reviews are really appreciated. It's the only indicationthat people may or may not like what I write!


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Down

I don't own any of the characters in the Bill. Only the O.c's are mine.

* * *

><p>As Stevie waited for the ambulance to arrive, she checked out Mickey's injuries. He appeared to have a bullet hole in his back but she could not see if the bullet had gone all the way through. She pulled off her coat and pressed it against the wound with as much pressure as she could apply to Mickey's lower back in an effort to stop the bleeding. Just as she was wondering where the damn ambulance was she heard them pull up at the front door and also a police car.<p>

As the paramedics came throught the door, she saw PC Stamp behind them along with a new officer whom she didn't know. As the paramedics reached her injured colleague she got up and moved to one side so that they could do their job. She went to stand with Tony Stamp who was looking around the room to see if anything else had been disturbed and who then turned to her asking what had happened.

"We came to talk to a witness about a robbery and when we got here, there was no answer but we could hear a dog barking in the garden. It was going crazy so we investigated, found it tethered up outside and the door had been forced, we entered to check that everything was alright and as Mickey disturbed the intruder when he entered this room. The next thng I knew I heard a gunshot and the perp was pushing by me and heading for the back door. I gave chase but he got away and I came back in to find Mickey on the floor blleding from a gunshot wound to his back."

Stevie informed Stamp. The other officer she noticed had disappeared to check the rest of the house when they heard her shout from upstairs. Racing upstairs they found her in the main bedroom with the body of a young woman on the bed. She had been shot in the head. They could see blood and brain matter splatered across the wall behind her and it was obvious that she was dead, half her head was missing.

Downstairs the Paramedics had continued to work on Mickey, they also were able to see the entry wound on Mickey's back but were unable to find the exit wound, and they therefore decided that the bullet was still inside Mickey. They were also concerned that his breathy sounded like a high pitch wheeze and his pulse was erratic. Making sure that Mickey had no more injuries, they made ready to move him onto a stretcher and then trasnport him to St Hugh's hospital where the Doctors would be able to make a better assessment of Mickey's injuries and how to best treat them.

In the meantime, Stevie and PC Stamp had returnedto the room and were discussing what was best to be done. While Stevie went to listen to what the parameics had to say, Stamp radioed into to CAD to inform them of the situation and to ask for a forensics team to be sent out. The paramedic having explained to Stevie what was going to happen asked if she was coming to the hospital with them and she said she would follow in her car. The ambulance once everyong was in took off to St Hugh's with it's lights flashing and the siren blaring, Stevie following behind them.

* * *

><p>At Sun Hill nick, DCI Meadows was in a meeting with Superintendant Heaton discussing the overtime budget when there was a knock at the door. Smithy stuck his head in and apoligised for disturbing the two men and looking at Superintendant Heaton.<p>

"Sorry to disturb you sir but there has been an incident."

"What sort of incident Sargent Smith."

"We've got an officer down Sir."

"Who?" Jack butted in.

"DC Webb, guv."

* * *

><p>On the other side of London in a high security wing of a prison, the warders were making their rounds checking on the prisoners in their care. As one of the officers entered the cell of a highly dangerous indidual named Martin Delaney he was caught unawares and knocked out with a blow to the side of his head. His colleague seeing him fall to the ground reacted by hitting the alarm and the doors on the wing were imediately locked by the press of a button in the security section and other officers came charging in.<p>

In the cell Delaney seeing the officers come running and the other prisoners locked in their cells during this time simply smiled. So far so good, he thought to himself, my plan is working. He had asked to see the warden earlier that week and had been denied, so he decided that if they were not going to play nice then neither would he. He knew by attacking the guard that this would happen and once he had been overpowered by them he would be hauled off to solitary. Once this happened he knew that he get to see the governor and then his demands would really begin. He had heard of a job that was going to take place soon, a job that involved several targets in London, so in exchange for some extra comforts he was willing to tell the authorites but there was only on thing, he would give the information they needed to only one person, DC Mickey Webb of the Metropolitan Police.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the ambulance carry Mickey Webb had arrived at St Hughe's and Mickey was quickly wheeled in to be seen by the Doctors, within minutes they had sent decided that surgery was the only way to remove the bullet and Mickey was prepped for surgery. As they were wheeling him into Surgery DCI Meadows turned up and having found his other officer waiting he decided to wait with her.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Sorry if its not a very good start but I promise it will get better as the story progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am not a doctor or medical person so any mistakes in any of the descriptions of injuries is purely my fault however I will try and describe the injuries as accuratly as I can.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, in which toime both DCI Meadows and Stevie drank enough tea to sink a battleship. It was not even very good tea just the usual crap out of the machines but it was better than nothing. They were beginning to worry that something was really wrong when finally they saw a doctor finally walking towards them from the direction of the theater.<p>

"Are you here for Micheal Webb?"

He asked as they both Stevie and Jack stood when he reached them.

"Yes. We are colleagues of his. How is he?"

The doctor gestured to them both to take a seat before giving them the news of Mickey's injuries.

"Your colleague took a bullet in his side that got lodged in his back which we operated to remove. As a normal rule removing it would have been no problem at all however the bullet was lodged against his spine and although we have removed it and he is out of danger there is a possibility the the bullet may have done some permanent damage. We really do need to get in touch with his family to discuss further with them the prospect of further surgery."

DCI Meadows held his hand up to stop the doctor before he could say anything else.

"What do you mean Doctor...any permanent damage."

The doctor looked at the older man sitting in front of him and took a deep breathe before continuing.

"The bullet damaged some of the nerves that surround the spinal cord, depending on the level of damage that the bullet did when it ripped through these nerves will determine how much surgery will be needed or physiotherapy when he wakes up. You have to understand DCI Meadows that there is a chance the D.C. Webb may never walk again."

Jack heard Stevie gasp as the doctor informed them of the extent of possible damage done by the bullet as it ripped through Mickey's side and back before it lodged against his spine. He had problems himself grasping the extent of the explanation that the doctor had just given him, he found it hard to grasp himself the fact that Mickey might be paralyzed. He realised with a start that the doctor had not finished speaking.

"Sorry Doctor, could you repeat what you had just said, it just that I am having..."

The doctor did not let Jack finish what he was going to say.

"Of course DCI Meadows, I understand that this has come as a shock to you and your colleague. D.C Webb lost a lot of blood before he was brought in and had to be given almost seven pints to replace that which he lost. Which has left him very weak and as a result the hospital has felt it best to place him in a medically induced coma in a hope that it will help aid his recovery."

The doctor looked at the two officers sitting across from him and he could see that both were having problems with dealing with what he had just told them considering thier colleague's injuries and he felt every sympathy for them but he did have other patients to see to.

"I'm sorry but I am going to have to leave you, I do have other patients to see to."

"Of course we understand." Jack said, holding his hand out to the doctor before he left to see to others in his care.

The man stood and as he left both Jack and Stevie shook his hands before he left the room. Stevie looked at her governor, she was upset by what she had just been told by the doctor and felt more than a bit guilty as well. She knew that it should be her lying in that hospital bed and not Mickey however she did not say that to her govenor, he had known Mickey far longer than she had and she knew that despite the difference in thier rank and age, the two men had a strong friendship.

"What are we going to do Gov?" she heard herself asking Jack.

Meadows looked at his younger colleague and officer standing next to him. he knew what needed to be done but at the moment all he wanted to do was sit with his friend and wait for hi to come out of the coma but he knew that would not help find the gunman who had attacked and shot Mickey. Jack also knew that Mickey would be furious if he came out of the coma and nothing had been done to catch the person responsible so he shook his head briefly and pulled his thoughts and emotions together to do the job that he knew had to be done.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jack and Stevie got back to Sunhill he walked into the CID offices and as soon as people walked in there were calls from different people to ask how Mickey was. He waited for a moment looking around the officers present before replyin.<p>

"As you are all aware D.C Mickey Webb was shot earlier today. He is at St Hughes hospital where he is recovering from having a bullet removed. Due to the amount of blod loss and the surgery he has been placed in a medically induced coma to aid his recovery. The bullet entered though his side and fortunetly did not do too much interna damage however..."

Jack stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts before he continued.

"The bullet lodged against his spine and although the surgeons were able to remove it, there is a possibility that when he does recover consciousness that he may well be paralyzed fromt he waist down."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I hope to update another chapter within a week or so.


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere in the CID offices were subdued. Many of the officers knew Mickey and they felt bad about how badly injured he was. They knew that he was supposed to be going on a much needed break this weeked but that was something they didn'tthink he would not be doing now. Many of them prayed that when he woke up that he would be okay but the news that their Guv had given them concerning Mickey's condition had not been promising.

Down in the Sargent's Office, Smithy was trying to cheer Stevie up he knew that she felt guilty about Mickey being injured but as he pointed out to her it was part of the job, something like this could happen to any one of them. It was one of the things about the job that everyone knew that sooner or later they could get hurt in the line of duty. He pointed out to her that it could have also just as easily have been Stevie that got shot and who would now be lying in a hospital bed and despite how much he meant to make her feel better, he only succeeded in making her feel even worse. Stevie knew that he was trying to do his best in cheering her up but she thought that the only thing that would cheer her up was hearing that Mickey was consciouce and not paralyzed which was something they all feared.

Jack had been unable to get on with any work he was as worried if not more so than any of his other colleagues about Mickey. He had known him for such a long time and thought back to the first time that he had ever met D.C. Webb, it was when the young officer had transferred to Sun Hill following his promotion to Detective Constable, Jack tried to think just how long ago that had been but in his present state of concern he was unable to think how long ago that had been. Instead he remembered all the things that had befallen Mickey while at Sun Hill, he had survived the shakedown that had happened when all in CID had been suspended following one Officers corruption that had almost resulted in everyone being sacked from the Met and indeed quite a few had been forced out either into early retirement or simply fired, Jack himself had almost been one of them to find himself out of a job.

Mickey had also lost his beloved mother while stationed at Sun Hill and had then been viciously raped by an individual called Martin Delaney, a newly releashed prisoner who had been prowling the streets of Cranley looking for his former cell mate who should have helped him but had instead stood by and watched him being raped inside, Mickey had unfortunetly ended up as one of his Delany's victims when the psycopath had targeted the young officer after he arrested him for a crime he had committed. Jack had thought that Mickey would never get over what Delaney did to him but he did and although he had transferred to another squad, he had eventually returned to Sun Hill. Now after all he had been through he had been shot. Jack hoped and prayed that Mickey would be alright and strong enough to get over this latest piece of drama in his more than eventful career.

Feeling restless Jack wandered into the CID Offices to see if anyone had any news for him concerning Mickey's shooter or any information on why the womans house had been attacked. He wandered over to where Terry was hunched over his computer typing furiously on the keyboard and swearing whenever he missed a letter or something else went wrong. Jack gave a small smile he knew that Terry hated computers and would have gladly thrown the damn thing out the window if he thought he could away with it, he noticed that some of the files that Terry had on his desk had been on Mickey's desk the day before and as he glanced around the office he noticed that other desks had files that had been on Mickey's desk the previous day.

"Have you got anything for me Terry?"

Terry looked up to see his boss standing by his desk, looking down at him with what looked like desperate hope in his eyes.

"Sorry Guv, not found out anything on Mickey's shooter yet."

Before Jack could ask him anything else his mobile went off and Jack fished it out of his pocket to answer it, flipping it open he saw that it was an unlisted number.

"DCI Meadows."

"This is Dr Asif at at St Hughes, I'm phoning to let you know that your Detective Constable Webb regained consciouness an hour ago."

"Is Mickey okay?"

There was a pause on the phone before the doctor replied.

"I think it would be best if I spoke to you in person rather than over the phone Mr Meadows. Are you able to come to the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

As Jack hung up the phone, he became aware that all conversation had stopped while he had been on the phone talking to Dr Asif. Looking around the office at those present in the room he could see the concern and fear in their eyes, they were waiting for him to give them bad news about their colleague and friend, Mickey. Terry had been listening in as close as h could to the conversation that Meadows had been having with the doctor and although he could not hear what the doctor had said he had seen the look that passed through his guvnors eyes when the doctor had asked to talk to him in person, he spoke up before Meadows could say anything

"What did the hospital say Guv?"

"He said that Mickey has regained consciousness but he would not tell me anything else over the phone. I'm going down to the hospital to talk to him and as soon as I have anything more to give you I will let you all know people. Now while I am at the hospital I want you guys to find out something, anything so we can get this son of a bitch that shot Mickey."

Without another word to those in the office, Jack walked throught the main doors and down to his car.

* * *

><p>AN: This is not looking good for poor Mickey. Find out in the next installment what it is the doctor has to say to Meadows and what message Delaney has for Mickey.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever and by the time Jack got there he was beginning to sweat buckets at the thought of what it was that Dr Asif had been unable to talk with him over the phone. He thoughto himself that it was not going to be good news or else the doctor would have tols him on the phone and not have asked him to come to the hospital so they could talk face to face. He pulled into a parking space and just sat for a moment or two as he tried to still his heart into beating at a more comfortable pace and to try and rid himself of the anxiety, that he felt at the possible bad news he was going to hear from the doctor about his colleague and he knew that his anxiety was not just because Mickey was a colleague but a friend as well. Despite the age difference between them and the difference in their rank, he had always liked Mickey from day one, there had been times when he wanted to throttle him, his cockiness especially at the beginning of his career at Sun Hill had at times irritated Jack but Jack knew that deep down Mickey was a good person and one hell of a cop. Giving himself a 'mental' shake, he opened the door and got out of the car, locking it before he entered the main entrance of the hospital, he thought about waiting for the lift but decided instead to use the stairs. It took him five minutes to get to the ward where Mickey had been taken after surgery and he approached the nurses desk asking for Dr Asif.

Dr Asif was still on his rounds when his pager went off and he saw a message asking him to contact the nurses desk on Nightingale Ward, he thought to himself that he knew what the message was about already and looking around he spotted the phone on the wall and phoned the nurses desk where he was informed that DCI Meadows was waiting to see him. He thught to himself, 'that was quick, the DCI wasted no time in coming to the hospital to find out how DC Webb was doing.' Confirming with the nurse on duty that he was on his way to see the DCI, he quickly finished up the examination that he was doing with the patient he had been attending to when his pager went off.

"DCI Meadows, I didn't expect to see you here so quickly."

Jack had been leafing through a magazine as he waited for Dr Asif to finish his rounds and come to see him and had not seen the good doctor approach him from the stairs that led to one of the other wards.

"It sounded urgent on the phone when you were not willing to discuss DC Webbs condition on the phone and I was going to come visit him anyway,"

Dr Asif smiled, nodded and pointed with his hand towards the visitors room. Jack got up, tossing the magazine back on the low table that stood to one side of the chairs where he had been sitting and followed the doctor towards the small room he indicated. Asif stood to one side signalling him to go ahead of him through the door and waited for Jack to sit himslef down before sitting himself. He looked at the older man sitting opposite him and could see that he was genuinely concerned about his younger officer, he knew what he was about to tell the senior police officer would be distressing and this was one part of his job that he hated but he knew he had no other choice. Taking a deep breathe and steeling himsef for what ever reaction he would get to the news he was about to give, he started to tell Jack about Mickey's condition.

"As you know DCI Meadows, Mickey sustained a serious wound to his back. The bullet entered through his left side and fortunetly missed most of his major organs however it did cause some damage to his left lung causing it to collapse, we found during his X-rays that the bullet was lodged against the lower vertebrae of his spine. We have removed the bullet and until he wakes up we don't know how much, if any damage has been done."

Jack had sat silent as Doctor Asif delivered his speech on Mickey's injuries, understanding most of what he had been told but when Dr Asif told him that they would have to wait to see what the damage was to Mickey's spine, he spoke.

"What do you mean...what damage?"

Dr Asif sighed and continued with his explanation.

"The bullet has been removed but the area of the spine where it was lodged...well...there is every indication at the moment that the nerves surrounding that area of the spine has been damaged and it might be permanent or it might not be. If it is permanent that Mickey will be paralyzed from his waist down..."

"And if it isn't?..." Jack queried him.

"Mickey will most likely be looking at months of physical therapy to help repair the damage and that is providing that we do not need to operate again. Depending on how severe the damage, will depend on wether or not Mickey will return to his job as a police officer but I am confident that the surgery that has already been performed will be all he needs and any further treatment will only be physio...but as I've already said we will have to wait until Mickey wakes up."


	6. Chapter 6

Martin Delaney paced around the tiny cell that had been his home for the past six months since the day he had been transferred to this prison from the other more secure one he had been in. He was getting agitated, it had been more than four days since he had asked to speak to the governor and so far his request had been denied. He heard the sound of a key being placed in the lock of his door and the door swung open, Hudson, the arsehole who was the head prison officer in this hell hole stood on the other side of the open door.

"You got your wish Delaney. The governor will see you now."

"About bloody time, I requested to see the governor four days ago."

Hudson sniggered. "What do you think this place is Delaney...a bloody holiday camp? You're lucky that you are getting to see him at all." Stepping back into the hallway, Hudson looked back at the prisoner who was still standing in his cell, not yet having made any movement towards the open doorway, regarding himwarily. Personally he would have liked nothing more than to slam the door in Delany's face but he had his orders.

"I haven't got all bloody day Delany, get a move on. Unless you changed you mind and don't want to see him."

He moved his hand back to the door, as though to close it but Delaney chose to move quickly forward at that moment and was out of his cell before he could shut him back in. Gesturing towards Delaney to walk in front of him, the officer was not going to trust this devious sick bastard to walk behind him, he remembered what Delaney had done to another officer not long after transferring here, the officer in question was still on sick leave.

xxxxx

In the Governor's outer office where his secretary was typing up all the paperwork, Delaney was made to wait for a good ten minutes before the pompous little man who lorded it over the prison yelled for him to enter his inner sanctum. Delaney glanced around the room, noting the books that the man had on his bookshelves, smiling to himself that they were probaly for show, the little pig like man sitting behind the desk didn't look like he had the intelligence to have read them let alone understand them.

"Well what do you want Delaney?" snapped Governor Smith.

"Got some information for you, important information."

"Oh yeah!" sneered Smith, "What's that then?" He really was not interested what the prisoner in front of him had to say, he was late for his dinner which he should have had over an hour before but for one reason or another today, jobs had kept pilling up and he had been unable to go and get any much needed food. So with this on top of everything else today, he really did not want to be listening to some bullshit information from any prisoner. He was sure that any information coming out of the mouth of the prisoner in front of him would be just that, bullshit! It always was.

Standing in front of the governors desk Delaney could see that the little twerp sitting there was not intersted in anything he was about to say but he carried on reardless.

"I heard there is going to be an explosion somewhere in London today. People are going to die."

The governor did not even blink an eyeball as he listened to the obvious lie that was coming out of Delaney's mouth.

"Explosion, you say." Leaning forward and placing his hands on his desk, "And where in London is this explosion going to take place, or is it just some sick fantasy inside your mind Delaney." Sniggering as he leaned back into his seat, Smith continued. "You really think that i am going to believe you have information about an explosion happening somewhere in London, what do you think I am a complete moron?"

"Yes, if you don't do anything about it." Delaney glared at the man sitting at the desk in front of him. "It's going to be the first one of two, more people will die on the second one if you don't warn the authorities."

Smith looked up at Hudson who was standing to one side of his office.

"Get this prisoner out of here Hudson, stick him in solitary for a few days to cool off and think about the bullshit he just spewed, I got better things to do then listen to this lunatic."

Hudson moved forward and grabbed Delaney, pulling him towards the door but Delaney resisted.

"YOU GOT TO BELIEVE ME ...PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE..."

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW."

Another officer hearing the shouting and commotion within, entered the room and between Hudson and the new officer they managed to drag a screaming enraged Delaney out of the office and down towards solitary, as the door slammed shut Smith filed the information and promptly forgot about everything that Delaney had just said. His secretary when she collected the paperwork, sent the information to the name of the organisation at the top of the paperwork and then herself also forgot about what she had read.

xxxxx

Later that night the skyline above London turned a fiery red as a massive explosion whipped through a building, sending debris in all directions, those unfortunate individuals in the immediate vicinity who were not killed in the explosion were either hurt or killed by the debris that then rained down on them. It took more than thiry fire crews to quell the flames and ambulances hours to convey the injured to various hospitals scattered throughout London and by the time the news had reported it, more than 40 people were dead.

In solitary confinement Delaney was unaware of what had happened until the door swung open and the same officer from the day before who had helped Hudson to drag him to this room, three days before, ordered him out.

"What's going on?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The officer looked pale but he marched Delaney towards the Governors office. Entering the room, he saw the governor standing to one side of his desk and another man sat in his desk, reading his file glancing up the man gestured to Delaney to take a seat.

"Mr Delaney, I would like to know how you knew about the explosion that tore apart a government building in the early hours of Monday morning."

"What."

"You told Mr Smith here, three days ago, that an explosion was going to occur somewhere in London and kill a lot of people. How did you know."

"Why so interested now, he didn't believe me," Delaney said. Nodding his head in Smiths directon, who had the good grace to turn red with embarashment.

"The explosion killed 40 people Mr Delaney, in the report my organisation received, you stated that there are going to be two explosions, the first one has occured and when and where is the second one going to happen,"

Delaney leaned back in his chair for a moment to consider his options. "If I give you the information, there are certain things I want in exchange."

"I think we can probaly come to an arrangement on that."

"There is only only person I will give the information to."

The man sitting in front of him sat up and leaned forward, "And who is that person?"

"Mickey Webb."


	7. Chapter 7

Mickey laid on his bed looking up at the ceilling just as he had done so since he had woken up, the nurses had been cheerful talking to him and told him that the doctor would soon be in to see him but he had caught the undertone in their voices and seen the pitying look in one or two of their eyes before they were able hide it. He knew something was not right, he had known it as soon as he had woken up and not been able to feel much in his legs. He kept trying to tell himself that he was imagining the dead feeling in his legs but as much as he tried to pretend that everything was alright, deep down he knew it was not. He was starting to doze off when all of the sudden, the door to his room sprung open and a middle aged Indian looking gentlemen dressed in a white lab coat walked in, he presumed he was a doctor, he looked like one to Mickey. Just before the door was able to swing shut completely, it reopened and another person walked in behind the doctor, Jack. Mickey looked at his guvnor as he walked into the room and although he was really pleased to see him, at the same time he was feeling really scared as well. 'For God's sake, pull yourself together', he thought as both the Doctor and Jack reached the bed.

"How are you feeling Mickey?"

Jack reached out to place a hand on Mickeys shoulder, pleased to see his young colleague awake at last. When the doctor had phoned him to say that Mickey had awoken he had never been so pleased of anything in his entire life but at the same time he had been concerned as well.

"I'm...I'm feeling fine." croaked Mickey.

He still found it difficult to speak, his throat still felt sore from having a tube down it and when he had regained consciousness he had felt so thirsty, the inside of his mouth felt like the bottom of a bird cage. He grimmaced as he thought about what the bottom of a bird cage would really taste like and if truth be told it was a taste he never really wanted to find out. He wondered to himself, not for the first time where some of these old sayings came from, he supposed that maybe someone, somewhere had had the misfortune to find out what the bottom of a bird cage had tasted like, 'poor devil' he thought. He became aware that the doctor had been talking to him but he had totally missed what the man had been saying. He put his hand up to stop the doctor, croaking a question to the man.

"I'm sorry doc, I didn't catch what you had been saying? Not entirely with it yet."

The doctor glanced down at him, from behind the file and clipboard he was carrying and explained to him again, that he was going to ask him some simple questions to make sure that he was fully consciouse and then he would talk him through his injuries and what would happen next.

"What's your name?"

"Pardon?"

"What is your full name?"

"Micheal Webb."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Police Officer."

"What rank?"

"Detective Constable."

"Can you remember what happened?"

"I was on a investigation with a colleague and we entered a property, as my colleague searched upstairs I heard something downstairs and went to investigate and then...then nothing...everything is blank."

The doctor had made some notes while he had been asking Mickey his questions and when he finished he shone a light into Mickey's eyes, asking him to follow the light with his eyes, when he was satisfied that Mickeys pupil movements were fine, he put the light away and addressed Mickey again.

"Everything seems to be fine, you do not appear to have any concussion but I am concerned that you are unable to remember anything after entering the house however that is normal sometimes in cases like this and it is quite possible that your memories will come back, trauma such as this can cause temporary amnesia. Do you feel any pain anywhere else or numbness perhaps."

Mickey glanced down at his hands and bit his lower lip. Jack had been standing in the background while the docto had done his examination of Mickey and had been asking him his questions but when he saw Mickey look nervously at his hands, he stepped forward out of concern for his young friend and colleague. The doctor looked at Mickey with concern and asked him.

"What is wrong Mr Webb?"

Mickey took a deep breathe before answering.

"I can't feel my legs."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the short chapter and leaving you on a dreaded cliffhanger and horrible one I might add but I promise not to leave you unanswered for long. The next chapter should be up by the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack had just returned to his offce when his phone rang, seeing it was an iternal number he picked it up and heard Superintendant Ocara's deep tones.

"Jack I need to see you in my office please."

"Could it not wait Sir, I have only just returned to the station from the hospital and have not yet been able to brief my troops on DC Webbs condition?"

"It is to do with DC Webb that I need to speak to you. Five minutes."

Jack glanced at his watch and noted the time, suppressing a sigh he glanced at the ceiling before answering his superior.

"Yes Sir," he sighed, "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thankyou Jack."

Jack replaced the receiver and stood up, glancing through his window to look into the main CID office. He could see a number of his officers trying to look busy but he knew from their furtive glances in the direction of his offce that they were concerned about possible news on Mickey.

* * *

><p>Superintendant Ocara glanced up at the two men in his office, one sitting while the other stared out of his window. Both were dressed in suits and had flashed badges at the reception desk when they had requested to see him earlier. He knew that the badges they had said they were members of the Met but the way they stood and the vibes that he was receiving from them, he knew they were not Met Officers, he suspected that they were spooks but what they wanted with DC Webb he didn't know and they had been very insistent on seeing the young officer. When he had told them that Mickey Webb was in the hospital after being shot they had not seemed happy at all and although they had both tried to hide the look of dismay on their faces, he had caught the look that had passed between the two men.<p>

* * *

><p>Mickey laid back on his bed, he had just had another batch of test to find out why he was unable to feel anything in his legs and although the doctors seemed hopeful, he did not feel it, all he felt was a hopelessness that threatened to rip him apart but he knew if he allowed it to, he would sink into a depression that he did not think he would ever get out of it. He was in danger of sinking even further than he ever thought he would, the only other times he had felt this bad was when his Mother had died and when he had been raped by Martin Delaney.<p>

The door opened and one of the nurses entered carrying a tray with a jug of water and some meds. Placing the tray on the cabinet next to the bed, she smiled at Mickey as she handed him the little pot with the meds in it.

"What's these?" Mickey asked, glancing into the pot and shaking it and making the two pills inside rattle against the sides of the pot.

"Something for the pain."

Mickey laughed, glancing up at her. "You're kidding me right?"

The nurse merely raised an eyebrow as she looked at Mickey givng him a look that clearly said, 'Don't fuck with me.'

Mickey shook his head and sighed as he tilted his head back and swallowed the pills. The nurse handed him a glass of water but Mickey had already swallowed the pills and he shook his head refusing the water.

* * *

><p>Jack knocked before he entered the Super's Office. He could see two suits in with his Superior and he wondered briefly who they were, he was not left wondering for long. As he closed the door, Superintendant Ocara introduced the two men as members of Special Branch, Jack looked at the two men.<p>

"So what brings Special Branch to Sun Hill?"

The one sitting looked at Jack, sizing him up pretty much in the same way that Jack had just sized him up.

"We would like to speak to DC Mickey Webb, concerning a delicate matter."

"Well that might be a but difficult. Mickey Webb is in hospital at this moment recovering from a gunshot wound."

"Yes so we were told by Superintendant Ocarra but it is imperative that we speak to him. It concerns and inmate that is known to him and wishes to speak with him."

"Who?"

"Martin Delaney."

Jack stared at the two men, he couldn't believe what the one sitting had just said, "You have got to be kidding...Martin Delaney. There is no way that I will allow that animal anywhere near Mickey. Are you aware of what he did to Mickey? He raped him and you want to let him talk Mickey. No way."

"We are well aware of what Martin Delaney did to your colleague but unfortunetly Delaney has information that we need and the only person he will give it to is Mickey Webb."

"Haven't you listened to what I just said, there is no way he is going near Mickey."

"That is not your decision to make DCI Meadows."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was in his office trying to calm down from what he just been told in Ocara's office just an hour earlier. He had shocked when he had learned that Delaney had information that could save lifes and he was not sure if he believed the lying SOB but that the only person he would the information to was Mickey Webb. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow that pyschotic SOB get any where near to Mickey. That young man had been through enough at the hands of that individual and he was not willing to allow him to go through anything else at that bastards hands.

He tried to get on with some of the work that had been waiting for him, he had spent much of the last few days at the hospital with Mickey, first off just sitting by his bedside while he was unconsious and then staying with him while he had tests done to see if he would ever walk again or spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair, he had prayed for the first time in a long time. On one of the occassions that he had been at the hospital while Mickey had been having some of his tests being done Jack had found himself in the hospital chapel and he had sat and prayed to a God that he was not sure if he believed in anymore.

He had tried to recall the last time he had actually sat in a church and prayed but it had been such a long time that he was unable to remember the last time when he had done just that. He had seen so much in the last few years as a copper and witnessed so much of the inhumanity that some people showed to each other that his faith in a higher being had been tested to a point to where if he was honest, he could say that he no longer believed in him but on that day he had sat and prayed for a young man who had over the years become like a son to him.

Jack had just picked up a file when there was a knock at his door and it opened to reveal Ocara, he stood to see what the man wanted as he entered the room and he could guess by the way the man moved and the expression on his face that he was not going to like what he was about to be told.

"Jack, I need a word."

"Of course sir."

Jack pointed to the seat opposite him which Ocara sank into. Ocara looked uncomfortable and he felt uncomfortable with what he was about to say to Jack. He thought for a few seconds about how he was about to broach the subject about Delaney seeing Mickey and for a moment he did wonder how he was going to tell Jack that the two guys in his office were on their way to see Mickey. To get him to agree to see Delaney, they had pretty much told Ocara that Mickey had no choice about seeing Delaney, they needed the information that he had in order to stop a terrorist attack that could leave a lot of people in London dead and if need be they would have Mickey arrested under the terrorist act in order to make sure that Delaney got to see him.

* * *

><p>Mickey was half dozing, staring out of the window of the ward he had been moved to when he heard the sound of two men talking over by the nurses station. Glancing up he saw the two men who were dressed in suits stop and ask one of the nurses something, he was too far away to make out what they were saying but he saw the nurse look in his direction and point to where his bed was. One of the men turned and looked at Mickey before saying something to his companion, the man nodded and remained where he was standing while his companion approached Mickey.<p>

"D.C. Mickey Webb?" he asked. While at the same time he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small black wallet, flipping it open he showed him his I.D. "I'm John Mandrake, MI5."

Mickey looked at his I.D, checking it before confirming who he was. "I am. What can I do for you Mr Mandrake?"

He noticed that the other guy was standing in a way that looked like he was guarding the doorway to this part of the ward, not allowing anyone to enter and he thought it odd but before he could ponder on it any further he realized that Mandrake, 'if that is his name' he thought, was talking to him.

"You are familiar I believe with a prisoner by the name of Martin Delaney?"

"I am. What is this about?" Mickey was starting to feel agitated, Martin Delaney was one person he had tried to forget about over the last few years since he had been sent to prison for a number of offences, one of them for raping Mickey and Mickey did not want to talk about it, ever. Not to his friends and certainly not to this Mandrake fella.

"I'm going to come straight to the point D.C Webb, Martin Delaney is of interest to MI5 because he has information that could potentially save a lot of lives but he is refusing to give the information to us. He says that the only person he will tell is you and I need you to come with us, so you can speak with him."

Mickey stared at the man in shock at what he had just said, he felt himself shaking his head, "No...no...no...no."

"D.C Webb, I understand this is hard for you but we need you to come with us."

"You don't understand Mandrake I can't go with you, I am not going anywhere near that animal." Mickey snarled at Mandrake who was still standing by his bed. Mickey was becoming more upset and he heard a loud whining noise as his blood pressure and heart rate started to go too fast, setting off the machines that were attached to him. One of the nurses tried to rush in to check on him but was stopped at the doorway by the other agent. She tried to push her way past but he held her fast and refused to allow her to enter.

"LET ME THROUGH." she shouted at him but he would not allow her to enter.

More medical personal approached them amongst them two security guards but he would not allow them through and flashed his ID at them.

"ENOUGH."

A loud yell was heard and the doctor who had been attending Mickey pushed his way through the crowd, confronting the man who had ahold of one of his members of staff.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER, NOW! i DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOUR THREATS ARE BUT YOU DO NOT MANHANDLE A MEMBER OF MY STAFF IN THIS WAY."

The man glanced at his colleague who was still standing by Mickey's bed, he let go of the nurse at his nod, stepping back and allowing the doctor through but no one else. He approached the bed, glaring at Mandrake and proceeded to calm Mickey down, giving him a sedative to slow down his blood pressure and heart rate. As Mickey closed his eyes and the monitors went back to normal as everything slowed down the doctor turned, glaring at Mandrake.

"I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care either but I want you to leave now."

"I can't do that doctor, I have to talk to this man."

The doctor smirked at him. "That is going to be a bit impossible seeing as that sedative won't wear off for at least three hours and he won't wake up till then. So you going have to leave."

Mandrake considered what the doctor had said and conceeded to the man, for now.

* * *

><p>Jack arrived at the hospital a few hours later, he had been shocked when Ocara had said that he had given permission for the men from the government to see Mickey and he was concerned at how Mickey would react to their visit or the news they had for him. As he wandered onto the ward where Mickey was he was stopped by one of the nurses.<p>

"Visiting hours are about to end sir."

"I'm here to see a colleague, D.C. Mickey Webb." He pulled out his warrant card and showed her it. The nurse looked at his ID and then back at him.

"He's not here sir."

"What do you mean he is not here?" her news startled him and he became very concerned for Mickey.

"He was removed from the hospital earlier today by an Inspector Mandrake and taken to another hospital."

"What hospital?" Jack asked her.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know." She said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>AN Cliffhanger time...As always please review and let me know what you think. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next few days.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack stormed into Ocara's office startling the Superintendent who was sitting at his desk trying to get through the pile upon pile of files that he scattered across his desk. Ocara sighed to himself, he seemed to spend most of his working life dealing with paperwork, and in fact more paperwork than his officers did. This seemed to be the bane of modern policing, more and more paperwork. When they should be out catching the bad guys, his officers were stuck doing bloody paperwork thought Ocara.

"WHAT THE HELL JACK!"

Ocara yelled at Jack as he forced his way into the office. His DCI had a look of fury in his eyes and the superintendent was fairly certain he knew the reason why, he had had a phone call from his boss's to inform him that DC Webb was being removed from the hospital he was presently in and being taken to a facility that was run by MI5. Where he didn't know and by the look on Jacks face he had just discovered that his officer was now missing.

"Did you know about this?" Jack demanded of the superintendent.

"Know what?" Ocara decided to play dumb for the moment. He knew Jack's temper well enough especially where the safety of those officers under his command was concerned. He was very protective of all of them but especially of Mickey Webb.

"Did you know that Mickey had been removed from the hospital by those MI5 pricks?"

Ocara looked down at his clasped fingers on his desk before answering.

"Sit down Jack."

"I don't want to sit down, I want answers." Seethed Jack.

"Sit down and I will tell you what I know."

Ocara waited while Jack made his mind up, after a few seconds of pacing and grinding his teeth, Jack sat down in the chair opposite his fellow officer.

"Now," Ocara began. "I did not know of D.C. Webb's removal from the hospital until an hour ago, when my superiors phoned me to inform me of his removal. As for his location now, I honestly don't know, they did however state that he had been removed to a facility somewhere on the outskirts of the city that was run by MI5."

xXx

Mickey's return to consciousness was slow and it took him more than a few minutes to get his bearings once his eyes were open. He raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed them, at the same groaning at the pain in his head as his eyes adjusted to the light. The light stabbed at his eyeballs and caused the headache that he was experiencing to get worse. Mickey groaned it felt like someone was tap dancing on his head with a pair of steel tipped boots.

"You should drink something….you've been out for quite a while."

Mickey turned his head, painfully, towards the sound of the vice and squinting made out the face of the son of a bitch who had been at the hospital demanding that he talked to Delaney, he tried to remember his name but whatever they had dosed him with, had caused him to forget whatever the guy's name was. He saw that the guy was holding a glass of water towards him but although Mickey felt really thirsty, he was not going to take anything from the SOB standing in front of him, for all he knew the water was probably drugged as well.

As if reading Mickey's mind, the man smiled and took a mouthful of the water before offering the glass back to Mickey.

"The water is not drugged, if that is what you are worried about DC Webb."

Mickey reached for the glass of water and noticed as he did so that his hand was shaking a little but he managed to grasp the glass and drink the contents of it without spilling a single drop. Once he finished the glass the SOB took the glass back and placed it on the cabinet next to Mickey's bed and refilled it from the carafe that stood beside it. He passed the glass back to Mickey who had by this managed to sit up some more and just to prove that this water was not drugged also, he took another mouthful before Mickey took it from his hand, he smiled as he watched Mickey swallow the second glass of water and waited until this one was also drained before once again taking the glass from Mickey and placing it once more on the cabinet.

"Now that you are more awake and in the land of the living DC Webb, it is perhaps time to discuss why you are here." Mandrake told him.

"Where is here?" Mickey asked him.

"Where here is, is not important DC Webb, why is important."

"It might not be important to you but it is me."

Mandrake breathed out through his mouth before answering Mickey.

"You are presently in a facility that is run by MI5 on the outskirts of London, exactly where I cannot tell you but please rest assured DC Webb we mean you no harm. We just need you to talk to a prisoner who has important information concerning a terrorist attack."

"You mean Delaney?" Mickey interrupted Mandrake.

"Yes Martin Delaney."

"The man's a liar amongst other things and you honestly think he knows about a terrorist attack."

Mickey was not buying whatever story that Delaney had told MI5, as far as he was concerned Delaney was lying and that was all he was doing, he knew how manipulative Delaney and how dangerous he had found out the hard way.

"We know exactly what Delaney is, DC Webb. We are aware that he is a liar as well as a rapist and murderer but the information he has already given us has been spot on and unfortunately he is only willing to give the information that he still has concerning a bigger terrorist threat than what he has already helped us with, to you DC Webb. So I ask you again DC Webb will you talk to him."

Mickey rubbed a tired hand over his eyes and shook his head; he chewed his lower lip as he tried to come to a decision about Delaney. One the one hand he did not want to see let alone speak to Delaney ever again but on the other hand he knew as a Police Officer that he had no choice.

As he sat and tried to decide what to do, Mandrake watched the turmoil going through his eyes. He knew that what he had just asked the young man to do was a hard thing, he was not totally heartless, he had read Mickey's file as well as Delaney's and he knew exactly what Delaney had done to Mickey and so could understand the turmoil that the young man on the bed in front of him was now going through but he had the lives of innocent people to think of and protecting the UK. So he pushed these thoughts aside and made his mind up.

"You've got an hour Webb and then I will be back and we will go and see Martin Delaney."


	11. Chapter 11

Delaney paced in the room that they had placed him in when they had removed him from the prison that had been his home for the last few years; he had been promised that he could speak to Mickey Webb and that he would soon be getting what he wanted.

He scratched the inside of his wrist, worry and excitement fighting within him for dominance. Worried that the agents who had brought him here and who had told him he would be seeing Webb would change their mind and not let him see him and at the same time excited that he was finally going to get his hands once more on Mickey Webb, the thrill and excitement that was coursing through his veins was becoming almost unbearable and he just wished that he was seeing Mickey now.

He heard the door behind him open and the one called Mandrake entered; Delaney turned and walked over to the man who gestured to him to sit in the chair at the table in front of him. Delaney sat and tried to control his fidgeting, it wouldn't do him any good if the man from the ministry saw how nervous he was.

"Mr Delaney." Mandrake started to speak to him, "You said the information you had you would only give to a D.C. Mickey Webb."

"That's right." Delaney interrupted him.

"This information you have better be good Mr Delaney or the meeting is not taking place."

"You said I could see him."

Mandrake stared at the man sitting across from him before he continued.

"You will but first off, there are a number of points to consider."

"What points?" Delaney started to fidget and could feel he was getting angry; he tried to calm himself down.

"First point although you have requested that only you and he are present in the room, we cannot allow that. You were imprisoned for raping him and you expect us to put in a room with him alone, I don't think so. Secondly Mr Webb was recently injured in a shout so for his safety there will be someone present in the room with you two. If don't agree to these terms, no meeting shall take place is that understood."

Delaney shifted in his chair, as much as he did not want anyone else present while he was in the room with Mickey he knew that there had to be some give and take especially from him. Besides ultimately he knew he would get Mickey alone and on his terms he just had to be patient.

While he was sitting considering, Mandrake watched him. He did not trust Martin Delaney at all and he still thought there might be the possibility that the man was lying but he had been accurate about the first explosion and the chance that the information he had about a possible second explosion being accurate and therefore saving lives if they could stop it was too great a risk not to allow the man the one thing he wanted, DC Webb. However Mandrake was not going to allow him to be alone with Webb knowing what he had done to the young officer in the past.

"Very well, I agree." Delaney told him.

Mandrake stood up and gestured to Delaney to precede him out the door.

"This way then Mr Delaney."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the small chapter but this part was supposed to be on the end of the last one.I promise you the next one will be longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Delaney's body positively throbbed with anticipated excitement at once again being in the presence of Mickey Webb, he had thought of nothing else for the last few years since his enforced incarceration. The sensation going through his body made feel almost light headed and he realised that the feelings were causing to feel like he was having an orgasm. He smiled as he thought about how he would love to have another orgasm inside Mickey Webb but he knew that the MI5 guys would not allow him to be alone with Webb so for the moment he would contain himself but the moment they let their guard down, he would strike.

They travelled down the long hallway for another few minutes and again Delaney wondered where this place was, since coming here he had not seen outside at all, it seemed almost like one of those old government bunkers he had read about in history books that had been built during the height of the cold war when it looked like the government and other 'privileged' people might need somewhere to shelter if a nuclear bomb was dropped.

The hallway they were presently travelling down looked very utilitarian and dull, he thought to himself 'that the prisons that he had spent much of his life in and out of seemed much more colourful and homely than this place, well if such places could be considered thus'. The walls were a drab grey colour and the floor was the same, he thought to himself as he continued to walk that if he had live in such a place for the rest of his life he would surely go insane. The officer he was with stopped and turned to him as he reached a door that seemed to be further away from any others, he placed his hand on the door handle preparing to open the door.

"You know what you have been told Delaney, no touching him and give the information that you have to him. I will be on the other side of the room to make sure you comply."

"What can't I even make small talk Officer…..ask him how he is feeling?"

Delaney smugly and sarcastically asked the Officer standing at his side, his hand on the door glaring at Delaney as he asked his question.

"Don't get smart with me Delaney; you won't like to annoy me I can make your life unbearable."

Delaney laughed as he looked at the man.

"Make my life unbearable will you, I'd like to see you try but before you do bear in mind I am cooperating at the moment." Delaney smirked, "But if you wish to continue threatening me, I can very easily clam up and give no information what so ever. In fact, why don't you take me back to prison now, I'm not inclined to give the information you want to anyone now."

Delaney stepped back from the door looking intently at the Officer he knew he was playing a dangerous game, that if the man in front of him thought for a moment that he was telling him the truth that he was quite happy to go back to prison without ever seeing Mickey then he was stuffed.

"Although bear in mind Officer, you will be the one blamed if you lot don't get the information you need and a lot of people die because of it." Delaney again smiled; a hardness settling in his eyes as he studied the Officer in front of him like a scientist would study a bug under glass.

The Officer glared at Delaney and it took his a good few seconds to get his emotions under control, he knew that Delaney was trying to press his buttons and he had almost succeeded. He knew that Delany was right about one thing, he would be the one blamed if innocent people died because Delaney refused to give the information they desperately needed and although he believed the man to be amongst other things, a liar he could not take the risk that the man was lying now. Gritting his teeth he apologised to the pathetic excuse for a human being standing in front of him and opened the door, ushering the man in ahead of him.

xXx

Mickey was dozing slightly when he heard muffled voices outside the door in the hallway, he opened his eyes some more as he saw the handle to the door turning and to his growing horror he saw Delaney being ushered into the room, another man behind him, who entered and stood to one side of the room as Delaney approached him.

Mickey's rapist was smiling a sick and twisted smile as he approached the bed upon which he lay and Mickey felt sick to the stomach as Delaney's eyes roamed over his body. Taking note of the machinery that Mickey was attached to and he seemed to almost lick his lips as he took in the view before him.

"Hello Mickey, long times no see? Are you glad to see me, I'm glad to see you?" Delaney leered at Mickey.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it is a small chapter and I was going to do a longer one but thought it would be good to finish it on Delaney's words. I'm gonna work on the next chapter and try to have it up in a few days. If I don't send us a PM and moan.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack was still in his office when he heard his mobile ringing in his Jacket pocket, snatching it out he saw an unknown number on his phone, he wondered who it could be and with a small degree of trepidation he answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Is this DCI Jack Meadow of Sun Hill?"

"It is…..Who is this please?"

"My name is Doctor Jameson, I'm a registrar at St James's I work in the accident and emergency department. We have a patient who was brought in tonight who asked me to phone you."

"What patient?" Jack asked the man impatiently.

"Mickey Webb."

Jack sat back in his chair a little shocked when he heard Mickey's name. No sign of Mickey had been reported since he had been taken from St Hugh's earlier in the week by Mandrake and his goons.

"DCI Meadows are you still there?"

Jack realised that he had put his phone down on the table while he took in the news that Mickey was alive and in another hospital somewhere in London, or at least he assumed the hospital was in London.

"Yes…yes sorry! Is Mickey alright?"

"He is but he is very anxious and I think it would be in his interest if you could come to see him."

"Yes of course….I is on my way as soon as you give me the address of the hospital."

Jack scribbled down the address on a scrap of paper and stuffed it in his pocket as he grabbed his jacket off of the back of his chair and his car keys. Before he got to his door, there was a knock and Superintendent Ocara stuck his head in.

"Ah Jack, good to catch you."

"Sorry sir, I'm just going out of the door. Got a phone call from a hospital doctor telling me that Mickey was brought into the hospital where he works tonight? I'm on my way over there now."

"That's was why I was coming to see you. I had a phone call from Mandrake telling me where Mickey was and that he was safe. As you know, I'll let you go and please let me know what is going on as soon as you can."

"Yes sir."

Jack ran down the stairs and out to his car before anyone else could stop him.

xXx

Mickey came to and found he was once again laying in a hospital bed but not the one he had been in for the past few days and it certainly did not look like St. Hughes, he tried to remember which hospital it was but everything was still a bit fuzzy. He vaguely remembered being brought into the hospital after Delaney had told him the important information he had that the MI5 bunch had wanted so desperately and as he tried to remember more, pieces of memory began to surface and join together making sense, of his meeting with Delaney.

FLASHBACK

Mickey had heard the door handle turning and glanced over at the door seeing it move but then it had stopped and he had heard raised but muffled voices from outside the door. After a few minutes, the handle had moved again and the door had swung open to reveal the one man that Mickey hoped never to see again…..Martin Delaney.

Delaney had entered the room first, followed by the spook who with him, the other man going to stand by the far wall keeping watch while Delaney continued into the room approaching Mickey's bed, leering at him as he had come closer. Mickey had felt his skin crawling as Delaney's eyes had moved up and down his body and then he had had the nerve to ask Mickey if he had missed him.

If Mickey had been able to he would have attacked the man himself but as he was still weak from the surgery and the fact that he still was unable to feel his legs very well, although some feeling had come back there was still some nerve damage which the doctor had explained to him would take time to heal but with a good physio routine, the doctor had said he would probably be back on his feet in maybe six months to a year.

Delaney had stood there for another minute just staring at him and Mickey could see that he was enjoying making him feel as uncomfortable as he could. Although he had wanted more than anything to turn his head away from Delaney, he had refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing just how scared he was.

"So, I'm told you have some information of national importance or is this just one of your sick twisted games Delaney?" Mickey sneered at him, trying not to stammer as he did so and for the most part he managed it. There was a slight hitch in his voice about halfway through but no one had noticed.

Delaney smiled smugly as he gazed at the crippled man on the bed, his grin reaching his eyes. He really was enjoying this, Mickey had thought to himself as he watched Delaney in return.

"No actually it's not one of my, as you term it, sick games." Delaney paused for a moment before continuing. He turned his head so it looked like it was lying on his shoulder, "But then again, it might be." He shrugged, not willing to give the information that easily.

END FLASHBACK

It took Jack almost two hours to get to St. James; unfortunately the call to his mobile from the hospital had come at a time when traffic containing those who were returning to their homes after a long day working was still in flow. Several times during the trip, Jack had felt frustrated at the slowness of the traffic and the stupidity of some of the drivers but finally he had arrived.

He parked his car and locked it securely before entering the hospital, going to the main reception desk and asking where the accident and emergency department was. The receptionist behind the desk looked at him in a bored manner and irritably told him, that if he wanted accident and emergency that he should have parked around the other side of the hospital and not in the front car park. Jack had to bite his cheek during her tirade but he had been tempted to flash out his badge but he stopped himself and listened impatiently to her directions, thanking her as he left.

It took Jack another fifteen minutes to finally make his way to the A&E department and another few minutes of talking to the registrar who had called him, before he was taken to where Mickey was resting. Jack paused at the doorway to the room, for some reason he felt uneasy about going in to the room, he was relieved that Mickey was back but afraid of what he would find once he went through the door. The registrar had accompanied him to the room and politely pushed Jack through the door after making sure he was alright.

He didn't realise that he had been holding his breath until he let out a sigh at seeing Mickey. His colleague was lying on a standard hospital bed, covered with a blanket and in a hospital gown, as he ran his eyes over him, Mickey opened his, as if aware of that that there others in the room watching him.

"J…j..jack?" Mickey stuttered, upon seeing his boss and friend.

As Mickey stuttered his name, Jack moved forward closer to the bed and grabbed ahold of Mickey's hand. He noticed the paleness of Mickey's skin and the slight tremor in his hand but other than that he looked okay, he did not look as though he had been harmed by Mandrake when he had been taken from St Hughes but he knew that most likely the damage would be psychological, if Delaney had been allowed to get near him.

"Hey Mickey! Where did they take you…and how are you doing now?" Jack could see that although he looked okay there was something in his eyes that said otherwise. He saw Mickey shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze and he turned his eyes away, sorry at making his friend feel so uncomfortable.

"I don't know where they too me, somewhere outside of London. Some private hospital and I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, concern showing in his voice.

"Of course I am." Mickey replied but he was unable to look Jack in the eye.

Jack made his decision there and then. "Right I'll talk to the doctors and see how quickly we can get you transferred back to St. Hughes."

As Jack left him to go and make arrangements, Mickey turned his face to the wall as he remembered the terror he had felt but mostly managed to hide when he and Delaney had been in the same room together. He recalled how after Delaney had passed over the information that MI5 so desperately needed and before the Officer could pull him from the room, Delaney had leant closer to Mickey and whispered in his ear.

"I'll be seeing you again soon Mickey!"

* * *

><p>AN: Now I wonder how Delaney is going to get to see Mickey, will he escape or will he get to Mickey some other way? You'll have to wait and see.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're doing much better, getting stronger in your walking now. That's good Mickey, soon you will be able to throw away these crutches and then be back to doing that job you love so much."

The physical therapist told Mickey as the young man who had been coming to see him for the last three months wearily let himself down on the seat that had been placed in the therapy room at the local doctor's surgery, where he had been coming every week since he had been discharged finally from the hospital following his shooting and subsequent abduction. Not that the therapist or anyone in the surgery knew that Mickey had been abducted, just shot.

"That's good, how long?"

This was news that Mickey had been praying for such a long time, the chance to go back to doing the work that was his whole life. The therapist checked his notes and made a few calculations with the information he had before looking up and addressing Mickey again.

"If all goes well and there are no complications, you should be without your crutches in a months time."

The smile that Mickey gave his therapist was the largest the guy had ever seen, he could see that the news that he given him was the best thing the young man had ever heard.

"I'll see you again next week Mickey, if you continue doing your exercises then I hope to be able to take you off of your crutches temporarily or preferably permanently and replace them with walking sticks."

"I'll see you next week."

xXx

Jack had been waiting at the café near Mickey's home for about ten minutes when Mickey hobbled through the door of the café, making his way towards the table that had become theirs in the time that they had been meeting there.

"You have been waiting long?" Mickey asked.

"Not long," Jack assured him.

Jack had already ordered for the two of them, their order was the same every week and he swore that the guy behind the counter already had the cups made with the exception of the hot water which he always seemed to pour in the moment that he spotted Jack walking through the door. He chuckled to himself as he thought about it and Mickey quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I was just thinking that the guy behind the counter always seems to know the moment I walk through the door and has our drinks ready. He must have CCTV down the street or some at."

Mickey grinned as Jack told him, he knew that it was not the case; he simply had phoned ahead and told the guy, the owner of the café when he was on his way. He had known Malik, the guy who owned the place for the last few years and they got on well together both of them liking the same football team and a few years before the two of them had been on the same amateur football team but that had been before Martin Delaney and what he had done to Mickey that fateful day when he had given chase after the man.

"So what did the therapist say?"

Jack asked his colleague, he had seen that there seemed to be a sprite movement in Mickey's step and there was a look of happiness he thought in Mickey's eyes. Grinning Mickey tried to be nonchalant as he answered his boss and friend.

"Couple of week's maybe a month and I should be back to work or at least off my crutches."

"That is good to hear Mickey; you've been missed at work."

"Might be a chance to go out and celebrate, this weekend maybe."

Mickey asked hesitantly and Jack grinned but he knew that it would not be this weekend; he and a number of other officers were off for the weekend to a working partnership conference between the different police authorities.

"Can't this weekend Mickey, I'm away for a conference on the edge of Guildford. It's to help the different police authorities to work with another somewhere else in the country and how to share resources."

"Shame, it would have been a good night out," Mickey told him.

Jack smiled again and shrugged, he knew that Mickey was getting fed up with being stuck at home and as much as he wanted to support his young officer and friend he knew he could not, well not this weekend.

"Sorry Mickey but we can do something next weekend or when I get back on Sunday, it might be late though."

Mickey studied his drink while he listened to his friend and boss, he had known that Jack was going to be away this weekend but he thought he would ask anyway. Grinning at him he told him that it was fine and that they could go out the following weekend, for as he told him it would be late and they both would be tired. He did not expect Jack to go for a night out after spending a whole weekend at a boring conference, which as he told him that he would probably spend most of his time asleep at.

The two of them carried on chatting for a few more minute before Jack saw he had to be back at the office and he promised to call Mickey over the weekend to make sure he was alright. The two friends shook hands as Jack they left the café the two men going in different directions as they left.

xXx

Jack glanced at the impressive building that the conference was being held at for the weekend, he had left Sun Hill earlier that afternoon and the traffic though heavy had not been bad. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was a little after four, he knew he had about half an hour before he had to sign in for the weekend.

Entering the reception he made his way over to the check in desk, the receptionist confirmed his booking and handed him his key card, he was pleased to see that he was not too far from where the main part of the conference was taking place, picking up his weekend bag he made his way to his room.

He paused when he got to his room, jiggling the card in the electronic lock when it was apparent that it was not going to be easy to open.

"You're having problems with your key card as well."

Jack turned as he heard a voice behind him. A young woman stood there grinning slightly at his difficulties with his key card.

"We are all having problems with them, mine was just as difficult. Your DCI Meadows are you not; you're here for the working partnerships conference."

"I am," Jack frowned suspiciously, as he answered the young woman.

The young woman grinned at his look as she realised that she had not yet introduced herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm DS Brinson, and I'm with the Hampshire Constabulary stationed at Bishops Waltham in the Meon Valley."

"I am DCI Meadows, Jack though. How did you know who I was?"

"I checked on the identities of all the people coming to the conference, a bad habit of mine I'm afraid. I'll leave you to it."

Jacks key card suddenly worked in his door and it swung open and Jack nodded to his fellow officer as he entered his room. Grinning he thought to him, it might not be as bad as I thought here this weekend. It did not take Jack long to unpack his weekend bag and he soon made his way down to the bar and signed himself into the conference as he made his way there, picking up a folder that contained all the information about the coming weekend.

As he leafed through the folder, he sipped at a whisky as he read exactly what would take place this weekend. The various talks and workshops that were to take place and were thought that it would make the interaction between the two different forces much easier.


	15. Chapter 15

It was eleven thirty on Sunday morning when Jack made his way down to the final workshop of the weekend, so far during the convention he had attended workshops on equality and diversity between the different forces, time management and how to eke out an overtime budget and various other workshops that Jack could not honestly see the point of.

He stifled a yawn as he sat down at a table at the back of the room, which was one of several that had been used that weekend by the various different workshops that had been run. He was just glad that this was to be the last one.

"You look bored out of your skull DCI Meadows."

A cheerful voice piped up at his side as DS Babs Brinson pulled up a seat and sat down in it. He had spent quite a bit of time in her company over the weekend and had got to know her as well as he could over the past two days.

"I have to admit, I have been to better conferences that this."

"Yeah not the best is it?"

The room slowly started to fill up as more of those at the conference entered the room, it was not long before the room was full and the speaker entered from behind some curtains up on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you for coming to this conference and attending this last workshop, I am sure many of you will be glad to be returning to your respective police forces and I hope that what you have learned here will bring better understanding between the forces.

This final workshop ladies and gentlemen is something different to what you have seen so far. Here today with us we have Dr Brismith, a renowned psychologist in his field and one of this country's leading forensic experts. He is here to talk to you today about the breakthrough's that is being made in the rehabilitation of those offenders who are considered amongst the most dangerous in our society. So without further ado I give you Dr Brismith."

A small well-dressed man stepped forward, bespectled and sporting a small goatee who looked somewhere in his late thirties, early forties. He was dressed in what one would think like a reclusive professor in a treed jacket and corduroys with sensible loafers on his feet. Jack stifled a grin and noticed that he was not the only one as Babs next to him stifled a giggle at the appearance of the man on the stage in front of them.

Jack realized he had zoned out and that he had not been listening to the good doctor and tried to focus on what the man had been saying. As he refocused on the man on the stage he heard him talk about the work that had been done to rehabilitate those that at the moment were considered beyond help and the small successes that they had had so far in their research. So much so that the professor was pleased to be able to show the achievement of what they had been doing with cognitive behavioural retraining with the guest that he had with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like you to meet one of those that was considered beyond help, an individual who we have been working with for the last few years and who has responded remarkably well to the treatment. He is presently a prisoner who is serving a ten year sentence for assault and rape and who is through the treatment ableto admit to being remorseful over the crimes that he committed and if he was given the opportunity to apologise to his victims he would do it without thought or hesitation, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Martin Delaney."

Jack stared in shock and almost undisguised disgust at the man who had brought so much terror and pain to his friend and colleague Mickey Webb. The piece of scum who had gone out of his way to try and destroy not only his career but also his life, including the period of time just three months before which had resulted in Mickey being abducted because of this sick bastard.

xXx

The workshop was over and Dr Brismith and his patient were presently waiting in one of the side rooms for the transport that would return them to the prison in time for the evening check. Dr Brismith had been slightly disturbed by the reaction of a few of the audience when he had introduced Martin onto the stage but not more so than by the look of anger and hatred that he saw on the face of one of the more senior officers there.

"You okay doctor?"

"Yes…yes Martin."

"DCI Meadows reaction to me being on the stage with you is disturbing you. I'm sorry for that really I am."

The doctor looked at Martin for a moment wishing he could just sink into Martins arms like they had done so on a number of occasions since Martin had become his patient. He knew it was wrong, not just from a professional reason but because Martin was a convicted criminal. He realised that Martin was speaking some more and listened to what his lover had to say.

"DCI Meadows will never be pleased to see me, after all he was one of the officers who had me sent to prison. It's because of him and his fellow officers at Sun hill that I was caught, so I can understand his distrust of me but I won't have him upset you love."

Brismith leant forward towards his patient come lover but before he could lean into his lover's arms, the door opened and he sprang back almost guilty that the two of them had been caught in an almost embarrassing and dangerous position.

"Your transport is here Doctor Brismith for yourself and the inmate."

As the security officer stepped into the room, he pulled out a set of handcuffs approaching Delaney and gesturing to his hands.

"You know the rules inmate 375211."

Delaney held his hands forward as the security officer stepped forward and snapped the cuffs around his wrists snapping the shut tightly.

xXx

It was getting late in the evening when Jack made it back to his home, he still felt hyped up with his anger about Delaney. He could not believe that that sick son of a bitch had been allowed to leave the prison to come to the conference and that he was claiming to feel remorseful over what he had done to not just Mickey but his other victims as well. He could not believe that someone had been taken in by that lying son of a bitch.

Dropping his bag down in his hallway, he made his way to the kitchen, switching on his kettle hoping a mug of tea might calm him down enough to sleep. He had just switched on the kettle when he heard his mobile ringing in his jacket pocket where he had left his coat draped over the back of his chair. Pulling it out it was a number he did not recognise straight away.

"DCI Meadows?"

"Yes."

"This is the governor of Long field Open Prison, I regret to have to inform you that Martin Delaney has escaped from custody."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Just a small chapter but I will be doing another chapter this weekend to make up for it.

* * *

><p>Mickey had just finished a mug of tea and had placed his now empty mug into the sink when he heard his front door bell ring. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it had just gone past 11 pm and wondered who it was this late at night.<p>

He heard the doorbell ring again and went to answer it, as he moved into his hallway he heard his mobile ringing on the hallway table and stopped to pick it up, glancing at the number that had come up on the screen he realised it was Jack calling him.

"Hello Jack, what has you calling this late at night?"

The doorbell rang again and he hurried to the door shouting that he would soon be there before the person ringing could do so again.

"Jack sorry, I can't hear you. Can you repeat yourself please, got a bad line?"

Finally reaching his front door, he fumbled with the lock pulling the door open, to find no one outside.

xXx

Martin Delaney smiled to himself as he sat back in the chair and thought about the day he had just had. It had started off with him standing on stage with the good doctor and facing off police officers from across the country and he had been delighted to see at the back of the room a familiar face. DCI Meadows, he had not seen that man since his trial that had seen him being imprisoned for amongst other things his rape of Mickey Webb. It had pleased him to see his anger directed at him when he had stood before him and the other cops and then seeing the man's discomfort when he admitted to feeling remorse for what he had done to Mickey.

Then on the way home, the good doctor who had over the time he had known him had become his willing submissive who had fallen head over heels in love with him. He almost laughed out loud at how easy it had been to seduce the good doctor and for the doctor to willingly do what he had done to the security guards that had been with them in the vehicle, he had stood by and watched with unconcealed glee as his 'lover' had handed both men a mug of coffee that had been spiked with enough knockout meds to knock out a herd of elephants.

Then the good doctor had left him alone in the van while he had gone round to the front of the van when they had stopped at the side of the road and while he had distracted the driver, Delaney had gone around the other side of the van and knocked the man out cold, cracking him over the back of the head.

Afterwards to show the doctor just how pleased he had been with the plan that would see him escaping after he knocked out the doctor, the two of them had had a bit of fun by the side of the road. Risky it had been for if somone had seen them but the danger itself had been worth it.

He had clutched the good doctor's arm tightly and pushed him forward up against the bonnet of the van, leaning him over it and kissing the back of the doctor's neck as he had trailed his tongue down towards his collar. The man had shuddered beneath him as his lust had risen at what Delaney had been doing and he had groaned as he had rubbed himself up against him, the good doctor feeling his hardness.

As the doctor had started to whine in his throat and pushed back against him, trying to get Martin to continue, he had brought his free hand down, one of the guards Tasers clutched in it and zapped the fool into the land of nod.

So now he was standing in the shadows of a London street watching as a front door across the road was opened and a young man on crutches stood reflected in the light of the hallway light as he peered out into the night at no one standing on his doorstep.


	17. Chapter 17

Mickey was frustrated as hell, all week first Jack and then others of his work colleagues had started popping round to check on him but each time that Mickey had asked them what was wrong, they had pretended either not to hear him or changed the subject and it was starting to really get on his nerves.

At one time he would have been grateful for their company especially in the first few week after he had been shot but now it seemed like they were on guard duty or something and it was really making him concerned and nervous.

Not only that he had acquired himself a nuisance caller and someone who had thought it funny to keep ringing his doorbell late at night but whenever Mickey had answered the door no one was there.

Mickey was wandering around his flat trying to find his keys and wallet, he had put them down on the hallway table when he had come in the night before and now he was unable to find them, he had an appointment with his physio therapist in half an hour and he just knew he was going to be late. He grabbed his phone to phone the surgery and glancing down as he did so he spotted his wallet and keys on the floor,' that weird I could have sworn I had put them on the table,' he thought to himself.

Mind you it had been one of those days, when he had woken up that morning he had noticed one of the side windows to his place open and he was certain it had been shut when he had gone to bed the night before. Glancing at the time he grimaced and headed for the door, if he was lucky he would make it do the doctors surgery on time but only if nothing else happened to stop him.

xXx

"Now Doctor Brismith, can you tell me again what happened after you and the prisoner Martin Delaney left the conference on Sunday."

"Again but I've already told you about twenty times what happened, it won't change what I have told you, it is still the same….I'm beginning to think that you blame me for this and I am as much a victim here as the guards. Oh God the poor guards…..How could he have done that to them…that was just..…I…I…I…I'm sorry!"

The man sitting in the interrogation room across from the police sergeant looked dishevelled and exhausted. The whole drama of the last few days had been too much for him, he was still in shock that Delaney had suckered him into believing that he loved him and that they would spend the rest of their lives together. He could not believe that he had been so stupid and now they had arrested him as an accomplice or at least he thought they had.

The sergeant sitting across from him viewed the man who had been duped and then tazered by Delaney and after all that he had been left for dead by the side of the road but at least he had been alive, the driver and two guards that had been in the back of the vehicle with Delaney and the doctor were all found dead.

The guards in the back of the van had had their throats cut and the driver's skull had been shattered and consequently had caused a bleed in the man's brain when Delaney had hit him over the back of the head with some kind of blunt force instrument.

"I know you have been through a lot doctor but this is just to make sure that there is nothing that you have missed, even the smallest detail might be of some use on recapturing Martin Delaney. "

"I wish I could help you Officer…..I really do…but there is nothing more to tell you."

The sergeant leaned back study Doctor Brismith again as he tried to decide whether or not the good doctor was telling the truth or lying through his back teeth. His story seemed to make sense and there was nothing in the man's reaction and behaviour to his questions to suggest that he was nothing more than the victim here but there was something that the sergeant just could not put his finger on, something that just did not feel right about the man in front of him.

He knew he could not arrest him because of a gut feeling, he needed to have concrete proof that the doctor was lying to him. Sighing to himself as he shuffled the papers in front of him into a tidy pile, he placed them in a file and turned off the tape recorder before turning to Doctor Brismith telling him that he was free to go but thinking to himself that this guy was free for the moment but he was determined to get him under lock and key as soon as he had proof that the doctor was lying.

xXx

Mickey headed out of the doctor's surgery pleased that he was now off the crutches but a little disappointed that the physio had insisted on him using a pair of sticks for the next week or two until he was satisfied that Mickey was coping alright and then he said that Mickey could and probably would be alright using just one stick for another week or so after that and then if he and the other medical people, who had been involved in Mickey's recovery were happy with his progress he told him that he would be able to chuck them away altogether.

He started to walk the mile back to his home when a car pulled up in front of him, the door opened and Jack leant forward from the driver's side.

"Hey Mickey need a lift?"

Mickey studied his oldest friend and colleague and then shrugged as he got in the car, he needed to get use to walking with the sticks but the sky looked rather dark and he did not want to get wet on the way home.

"On one condition," he told Jack, "You tell me what is going on and don't change the subject please."

Jack hesitated for a moment but he knew he had to tell Mickey the truth, the night he had phoned him up after he had found out about Delaney he had not told Mickey about the felons escape and he knew that he had been wrong to keep it from him but he had not wanted to worry his young friend.

"It's Delaney Mickey…..he's escaped from prison."

"WHAT! When?"

"A week ago."

"A week ago and you have only thought to tell me now."

Mickey was upset and angry that Jack of all people had lied to him and not told him about Delaney's escape from prison.

"I didn't want to upset you Mickey, you've been through enough over the last few weeks and I did not want anything to knock back your progress. I am really sorry Mickey, I only thought to keep you safe, that's why everyone has been popping in to see you this week to make sure that Delaney did not get anywhere near you."

He saw the road that Mickey lived in was coming up and he turned his signal lights on and turned into his street, pulling up outside of Mickey's flat. Mickey pulled off his seat belt and opened the door angrily, Jack turned off the car and was about to take off his seat belt when Mickey stopped him.

"No, I don't want to continue talking to you just at this moment Jack, just go away leave me alone."

"Mickey we have to talk about this."

"I mean it Jack, go away. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Jack sighed as Mickey struggled up to his front door and watched as Mickey angrily pushed his keys into his door lock, twisting them and pushing his door open, slamming the door behind him as he entered.

Mickey threw his keys onto the hallway table as he staggered towards his kitchen, outside he heard Jacks car pull away. As he pushed the door to his kitchen open he heard a noise behind him and swung to come face to face with someone he had hoped to never see again, his breath catching in his throat as that person stepped closer to him pushing him up against the wall, his sticks falling from his suddenly numb hands as he was pushed backwards.

"Hello Mickey, glad to see you are you glad to see me."

As he watched the terror cross the face of the smaller man, Delaney smiled a cruel smile, as he thought about all the fun he was going to have.


	18. Chapter 18

Mickey woke with a start and tried while he was still a bit groggy to sit up but found he was unable to move his arms, they felt heavy but at the same time numb and there were a tingling pain in his wrists. He moved his head and barely looked at his arms that were stretched either side of his head and chained to the headboard of the bed he was currently laying in.

He started to panic and hyperventilate pulling frantically at the handcuffs that kept his wrists imprisoned. His frantic struggling to pull his wrists out of the handcuffs caused the skin to break and small driblets of blood started to slowly run down from his wrists. The slamming of the door as it opened caused Mickey to flinch violently and he cried out as his split skin on grazed against the cold metal of the cuffs.

"Hey don't do that, you'll damage yourself and we don't want that now do we."

A slender middle aged man with a goatee stood by the bed, quickly placing a bowl and towel on to the bedside cabinet as he reached down to grab Mickey's arms and stop him from struggling anymore and causing himself any more injury.

"Will you calm down please; this is not doing you any good."

He could see the glistening of tears forming in Mickey's eyes and that the young man on the bed before him was still hyperventilating, his breathing becoming more laboured as his fear took him over. Realising that he would not be able to calm him down any other way he reluctantly pulled back his hand and slapped the palm of it hard across his Mickey's face.

SLAP

The resounding sound of his palm hitting Mickey's cheek caused both of them to flinch but it had the desired effect and stopped Mickey's panic attack, stunning the man on the bed momentarily as he laid there the shock of being hit plain on his face.

"I'm sorry I had to do that but I had to stop you hyperventilating somehow, you would have passed out soon if I had not."

He slowly removed his hands from Mickey's arms and reached down to the bowl on the small bedside cabinet. Picking up a small facecloth he dipped it into the water and then rung it out before he used it to wash away the tears on Mickey's face and then he reached up to wipe away the trickles of blood that had come from his wrists. In all that time Mickey just gazed at him, unable or unwilling to talk to him he did not know which. He supposed his silence was due to the fear the young man was feeling, was most likely to blame, after all being taken from your home by the man who had raped you would be frightening for anyone he mused.

"There that's better."

He told Mickey as he dried him off and then started to wrap some light bandages around his wrists to protect them from any further harm.

"It would be better to remove these cuffs all together but unfortunately we can't trust you not to try and escape and it would be so disappointing if you did. We really can't have you doing that, you being here is a good thing, do you know that. You are helping with important research that will help both the police and criminals in the future and you want to be able to help society don't you Mickey. I can call you Mickey can't I after all we are going to get know each other so well while you are here."

Mickey just stared at the man sat on the edge of the bed before him as he cleaned up and bandaged his wrists as though he was mad. He thought to himself 'who is this madman', and he wanted nothing more than to get away from him and away from wherever it was that Delaney had brought him, he started to remember what had happened when he returned home from his physio appointment and found Delaney in his home.

FLASHBACK

He'd felt the wall behind him as his back hit it when he had stumbled backwards in a somewhat useless attempt to get away from what only could be he told himself an hullucination of the man who had raped him standing before him. As he lost his sticks he'd started to slide down the wall and closing his eyes, fully expecting to end up on the floor and the hallucination before him to be gone but he'd felt his arms being gripped painfully and he'd stared back into the face of the one man he had hoped never to be in the same room with alone ever again.

"D….D…..Delaney." he stammered, he could feel the pinpricks of tears in the corner of his eyes.

Delaney's smile widened as he stared back at the terrified trembling apparently broken man he was currently holding pinned against the wall, he had waited so long for this moment and he wanted to savour Mickey's very apparent terror at seeing him.

As Delaney started to say something, Mickey felt his eyes begin to roll and he slumped and would have fallen to the floor had Delaney not been holding him up?

END FLASHBACK

The man finished his ministrations on Mickey who was still lost somewhere within himself and did not notice when he left the room, taking with him the bowl of water and other items that he had used to clean Mickey up. He stepped out of the room and entered another where another man was standing watching the monitor of the camera that was directed at the bed watching Mickey as he continued to lie silently, he could see Mickey's eyes moving as he looked to be remembering what had happened and he smiled, a sneer of a smile as he studied the man in the bed on the screen.

"He said not a word? Even after you hit him." he asked the smaller man as he placed the items he had been carrying on the table.

"Not a word, I'm sorry I hit him Martin but I had to calm him down, he was hyperventilating."

Martin turned and looked at his companion, he held his arms out and the man went to him willingly. Glad he was to feel Martin's arms around him, making him feel safe.

"Let's go into the other room and have some fun can we," he asked eagerly.

Martin gazed at the man in his arms who had risked so much for him, he wanted to continue to watch Mickey but he felt that maybe just maybe he could give his good little bitch a few minutes of his time. He grinned as he thought how easy it had been to manipulate the man who was currently in his arms, he dipped his head down so that their lips were brushing against one another and he lifted the smaller as he walked towards the small room tucked behind this one, it like the one Mickey was in had a bed with a metal headboard and a set of cuffs attached to them and as he leant forward to lay the man who had wrapped his legs around down on to the bed, he reached up for the cuffs intending to cuff the man down but as his hand reached the cuff he felt a sharp burst of pain flare through his body.

Falling forward onto the man beneath him, he felt him push him up and off before he landed on him and then felt his own arms being pulled up and the cold metal of the cuffs being snapped around his own wrists. He grunted as the smaller man slipped off the bed, his bony knee catching him in his ribs as the man scrambled off the bed, grinning manically down at him lying on the bed.

"Really Martin did you honestly think that I had fallen for you, that you had manipulated me into giving up everything that I had ever worked for. Oh no Martin you are the one who fell for my manipulations, you and everyone else thought that I was a defenceless victim who was unable to defend himself against you the big bad criminal."

The small man looked at him with something that looked like sneering pity at his apparent stupidity in thinking he had been the dominant one of their partnership. Shaking his head as the man turned and walked to the door, he turned once more to look at the furious man who was squirming on the bed, trying to rid his imprisoned wrists of the cuffs that kept him securely on the bed before he smiled at him sneeringly again and walked out of the door slamming it behind him as he started to laugh manically.

Delaney fumed and struggled on the bed and as the door slammed shut he screamed at the back of the retreating figure.

"Get back here….. You hear get back here and release me Brismith."


End file.
